Surprise, surprise!
by RoseJosephine
Summary: Esta historia es diferente a muchas. Si, Noodle se embaraza, millones de historias se les vienen a la mente, no? Pero con esta no ocurrira lo que estas pensando, es distinta, una cierta Cyborg tiene "sentimientos" .encontrados al enterarse de la noticia y alguien utilizará eso cómo ventaja para destruir su relación, y no sólo eso, esa pequeña sorprecita vendrá doble. Sorpresa!


La mayoría de fanfics que he leído sobre 2D y Noodle donde ella queda embarazada, son parecidos, se vuelven novios, ella se embaraza, llega Paula y les trata de arruinar la relación ya sea seduciéndolo, o trayendo un hijo de 2D o Murdoc, y ya saben el resto… (No dije nombres) Yo quise hacer un fanfic distinto ya que no pude encontrar ninguno diferente. Ok, a lo que vinimos, empiezo con el 'fic :)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos (excepto por los que no conozcan) pertenecen a las mentes maestras de Jaime Hewlett y Damon Albarn :3 Este disclaimer aplica para todo el fic xD

La luz a duras penas pasaba por la ventana del cuarto del peliazul. Después de todo estaba debajo del agua, esa habitación siempre se mantenía congelada y oscura, debido a la falta de sol; sin embargo esa mañana algo de la luz había logrado llegar directamente a los ojos de la japonesa de cabellos violetas, ocasionando que abriera los ojos lentamente y sonreír al notar que 2D seguía fuertemente abrazado a ella, justamente como se habían dormido la noche anterior. Noodle se quedo inmóvil mirándolo dormir, se aferro mas a él mientras acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho y cerraba los ojos para volver a su sueño.

Noodle estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo cuando sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron una vez más de repente como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante. El desayuno. Era su turno de hacer ese tedioso desayuno. Suspiró y rodó los ojos molesta, mientras difícilmente se trataba de soltar de aquel fuerte abrazo sin despertar a 2D. Odiaba que él hiciera cosas por ella, se sentía culpable de que siempre que decidía hacer cosas por ella, al torpe todo salía mal y se ganaba una paliza de Murdoc. Y era obvio que esta vez no sería la excepción. Después de todo era el turno de ella. Se deslizó por la cama hasta poder bajarse sin despertarlo, seguidamente resopló tratando de acomodarse el cabello que evidentemente se le había despeinado en el intento.

Miro el reloj en la mesita contigua a la cama, marcaba las siete y diez minutos.-Maldita costumbre de despertarme tan temprano.-Dijo en voz baja peinándose con los dedos el flequillo largo que casi le tapaba los ojos. Buscó con la mirada sus pantalones, ya que solo durmió con panties y una camisa que 2D le había prestado, la que tenia impreso el logo de T virus y había usado para graba Clint Eastwood. A Noodle evidentemente le quedaba enorme. Cuando al fin logro encontrar sus pantalones entre un montón de ropa abandonado en el piso, comenzó a ponérselos y a brinquitos se movilizó hasta la puerta y notó que 2D tenia un calendario adherido a la parte de la puerta. Huh? Un calendario? Que conveniente, ocho de marzo… Hoy es ocho de marzo.

Noodle miro el calendario detenidamente unos segundos, repitiendo la fecha en su mente, cuando de repente abrió como platos sus ojos verdes, como si hubiera recordado algo, otra vez. Empezó a hacer cuentas con sus dedos, terminadas sus cuentas, miraba inmóvil el calendario, algo andaba mal. Rehizo las cuentas en su cabeza una y otra vez frente al calendario, preguntándose que estaba mal.

Tenía quince días de retraso. Su visita mensual no había llegado. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y dejándola medio abierta, a la vez que corrió desesperada por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor, presionó el botón para llamarlo, fue cuando notó que le sudaban las manos, restregó sus manos en el pantalón mientras entraba en el ascensor.-Vamos, vamos, vamos…-Dijo Noodle esperando a que el ascensor llegara a su destino, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosa. En cuanto el ascensor abrió sus puertas una vez mas corrió de nuevo por los pasillos, cabizbaja, solamente quería llegar a su cuarto, su único destino. Hasta que por su falta de atención chocó bruscamente contra alguien.

-¡Cy!.-Gritó Noodle levantando la cabeza y mirando con quien había chocado.

-¡Noodle! ¿Que te pasa? Estás pálida, y ¿Que le pasó a tu cabello?.-Dijo Cyborg notando lo enmarañado de su cabello y su aspecto fantasmal.

-Um… ¡¿Que haces tu caminando por aquí?!.-Dijo Noodle evadiendo de manera desesperada las preguntas de Cyborg.- ¿Te desconectaste sola?

-Si, me tuve que cargar en la habitación del Sr. Murdoc.

-Pero, no se supone que él esta con…alguien? –Respondió Noodle mas calmada y con un tono de voz mas bajo.-¿Te quedaste ahí toda la noche?

-Algo así. Me encerraron en el armario pero aun así fue incomodo. Por eso me desconecté y salí.

-Cy… Necesito que me hagas un favor, es de vida o muerte. Consígueme las llaves del submarino.-Dijo Noodle tomándola de los brazos y dando media vuelta con ella cambiando de posiciones.

La Androide solo asintió y puso la mano en su frente en señal de respeto militar y se marchó.-¡Buscame en mi habitación!.-Le grito antes de que desapareciera por completo. Noodle retomó su camino solo que a paso rápido y no corriendo desesperada como antes. Finalmente entró a su habitación y sacó sin mirar varias cosas de su closet, un short de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y un suéter. La camisa que tenía puesta voló hasta dar a su cama mientras se cambiaba de ropa lo más rápido posible. -¡Rayos! Exclamo mientras notaba que su suéter estaba al revés. Se puso lo más rápido posible un par de converse, se miró al espejo y vio de lo que estaba hablando Cyborg, su cabello de verdad que estaba despeinado, para no atrasarse mas buscando en el desastre que tenia por cuarto un cepillo, trató de arreglarse su enmarañado cabello una vez mas, hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Era Cyborg entregándole las llaves.-Gracias. Dijo Noodle sonriendo. -¿Te costó mucho?

-No. Siguen dormidos.- Respondió Cyborg refiriéndose a Murdoc y a su acompañante.

-Te debo una.-Dijo Noodle abrazando a su copia, después de todo eran como hermanas. Cyborg solo se quedo inmóvil sin corresponderle.

Noodle siguió su camino ese estresante ascensor de nuevo guardando las llaves en la bolsa de su suéter, de nuevo subió al ascensor diciéndole palabras tontas para apresurarlo de manera inútil. Llego a la entrada y por fin pudo salir, totalmente desapercibida. Corrió por la playa sin notar que sus converse se llenaban de ''arena'' subiéndose al submarino. Todo iba bien, había empezado su recorrido hasta súbitamente empezó a sudar, y su vista se volvió borrosa.

Estaba ¿mareada? No… eso no puede ser posible. Sacudió su cabeza y continúo su camino con mareos momentáneos hasta que llegó al muelle. Jamás creyó que este momento llegaría. No tan pronto. Ella caminaba por las aceras de la ciudad buscando una farmacia. No estaba enferma, no buscaba ninguna medicina, sino una maldita prueba de embarazo. No podía creerlo cuando entró a una y pidió la tan dichosa prueba, no creía que fuera para ella y de seguro tenía las mejillas más rojas de lo normal. De nuevo la desesperación le ganó y en cuanto tuvo la cajita rectangular en sus manos, corrió desde la farmacia hasta el submarino una que otra lagrima se le escapo en el camino, le dolía el pecho por la falta de aire, pero no le impidió subirse en el submarino y manejarlo al turbo.

Duró tan solo media hora fuera, de vuelta en la playa, ya más calmada pero ansiosa, su corazón latía a 1000 por hora camino lentamente por la playa mientras se quitaba sus zapatillas y les sacaba la arena de hace rato. Las dejó tiradas en la entrada haciendo su camino de nuevo al ascensor.

Nunca había estado más ansiosa daba vueltas en su cuarto sin acercarse a la mesita de noche donde estaba el palito de plástico que le cambiaría el destino, el tiempo para saber la respuesta ya estaba mas que pasado, pero no se pudo acercar a ver la respuesta, de alguna forma ya la sabía.

Respiró hondo y se acercó lentamente, tomo la prueba y… ahí estaba. Positivo.

Dos liniecitas rojas bien marcadas. Se llevó una mano a la boca y otro a su muy plano vientre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir como una cascada mientras lentamente se sentaba en su cama, sus piernas de un momento a otro se volvieron más frágiles. Sin querer mirarla mas, la puso a un lado suyo y se llevo las dos manos a la cara, sollozando. ¿Que pasaría con la banda? Ya tenían un clon de ella, no tendrían problema en mandarla a vivir en un albergue y no volverla a aceptar más. Y ¿si 2D la dejaba? Además decían que eso del parto y todo lo demás era peor que el mismísimo infierno. ¿Quien mejor para juzgarlo que ella? Se perdió en pensamientos negativos hasta que sin tocar la puerta, entraron en su cuarto.

Noodle levanto la cabeza con una mueca de enojo hasta que vio que era Cyborg.-Perdón, quería ver si ya habías vuelto. ¿Que te pasa?-Dijo Cyborg al verla removiendo las lagrimas de su cara. Ella solo bajo la cabeza sin decir nada. –Esta vez no me vas a evadir, ¿que tienes?-Noodle tomó la prueba a su lado y se encaminó hacia Cyborg.

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!.-Dijo ella poniendo la prueba en las manos de Cyborg con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

El proximo sera mejor! Lo prometo... Este cap es como un avance, para tener algo con que empezar pero se pondra mejor! :)

-Rose


End file.
